My DBZ Songfic Series: My Only
by Kaitsurinu Donnu
Summary: The SECOND installment of my songfic series! for those of you who liked the first, here is more,...


My DBZ Songfic: My Only ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________  
  
A/n: thanks for the review(s). Now I had a lil trouble getting into character with Dolsia, but I tried. I had a lil trouble with doing this in first person, but I think I did well. Sry, I can't remember the name to THIS song.I really need to start putting the name of who did the song, though, shouldn't I?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song OR dbz.all I own is my mind, what lil there is of it!  
  
MENTAL VOID IS THE ANSWER TO EVERYTHING! Think about it! ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________  
  
~I can't run anymore,  
  
I fall before you, Here I am,  
  
I have nothing left,  
  
Though I've tried to forget,  
  
You're all that I am,  
  
Take me home,  
  
I'm through fighting it,  
  
Broken,  
  
Lifeless,  
  
I give up,  
  
You're my only strength,  
  
Without you,  
  
I can't go on,  
  
Anymore,  
  
Ever again. ~  
  
Dolsia's POV:  
Where am I? I think as I awake to find myself in a nice room, warm  
sheets on the bed, their scent...intoxicatingly wonderful. Slightly  
like...I dunno, but whatever it is, I like it. I look around the room,  
still confused. What is this place? And then I remember. Oh kami! Did  
I really breakdown like that? Oh well, what's done is done. Ugh, I  
think I'll just sink back into the nice-smelling comforter sheet on  
the bed. My kami! I wish I could put a name to this smell! Oh wait!  
There is a noise downstairs, coming up the stairs. Great. One. Two.  
Three. Ha! A knock at the door. And right on time too! But  
wait...could that really be the same man who I consoled in last night?  
That knock was so gentle. I can't bring myself to speak for some  
reason, so I lay there and stay silent as I face the ivory painted  
wall, as the door slowly opens. I sleepily looked over to see  
Tienshinhan. He had on different close than the night before. He must  
have come in earlier to get a change.  
"May I come in?" he asked so gently in his deep voice. It was merely  
above a whisper. I nodded. I know he had to of found that amusing, the  
way he smiled. It looked slightly odd, to see him smile. He came in  
and sat near the foot of the bed and placed a hand on my own ever so  
delicately. How did I ever give him the impression that I had to be  
treated so carefully? He knows I am sayjin, well...part.  
"It's good to see you're feeling better. You know I never ment for you  
to have a total breakdown." He paused, "Well, I just wanted to come  
and check on you. You do have a home don't you? Ya know from what you  
said last night it didn't really sound like you did." Now please  
repeat? I am so sorry I was so raped up in watching the way your jaw  
and lips moved when you talked. Hehehe, yeah, I am losing it. Now ugh  
do I have a home now? Oh wait! I suddenly have amnesia!  
Damn...damn...DAMN! Oh yeah my answer!  
  
"Well, I have been staying with my brother and his current wife. Not  
much of a home." I said that without blushing! I am so proud of  
myself!  
"Well, in that case...if you need a place to stay to get away from the  
feuding couple you are always welcome here. You may come and go as you  
please. I'd love to see you again sometime after you leave." Well how  
could I resist! Someone actually wants me around! Now I know it was a  
little rude of me but...I couldn't help but just sit there, I had sat  
up once we began to talk, and just gape at him! I mean, he lets a  
complete stranger come and leave his home! Oh wait...I basically told  
him every day of my life. He is the stranger to me, not I to him!  
"Very well, umm, think I could stay again tonight? The two haven't  
really been the happiest people in the world. Umm, so I'll probably go  
over there in a few and grab me some cloths, if that is fine."  
Tienshinhan smiled as if he was actually happy to have me around. I  
just looked at him with my seriously innocent look. He nodded and got  
up, walking to the window. I watched his wonderfully muscled form was  
it leaded on the seal of the window, watching the sunrise. In front of  
the window, he was just a wonderful silhouette. I had to shake my head  
and look away.  
  
~My only hope,  
  
(All the times I've tried)  
  
My only peace,  
  
(To walk away from you)  
  
My only joy,  
  
My only strength,  
  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
  
My only power,  
  
My only life,  
  
(And love is where I am)  
  
My only love. ~  
  
"Well. That was, that was just...better than expected." He sounded as  
if he was smiling. And what did he mean by that? Oh kami! He likes me!  
Yes! Yes! YES! Ok, whew, just cool it Dolsia, whew... ok, wait. Is it  
out of petty for me though? Another first for me. I walked over to  
him, evidently a strange look on my face, 'cause by the way he looked  
when he saw me he sewed to look worried. I didn't mean for the words  
that came next to come.  
"And you say that out of...what reason? Petty because of all I've told  
you or...something else?" he jumped back from me  
"W-what makes you say that?" he seemed edgy.  
"I'm sorry, Tienshinhan. I didn't mean to say that...I was just  
wondering." I looked away from him in shame.  
"Please, call me Tien, instead, I was being formal when I told you my  
name before," I nodded. He gave a slight laugh,  
"What's with you and that nod? Not able to say the word 'Yes'?" he  
looked at me with amusement, I looked down and blushed.  
"Sorry, I ain't really one to say much," I explained to him.  
"Your grammar isn't anything to be proud of either," he said teasingly  
to me. I guess my grammar COULD be better.  
"Well, whenever you want to come down, you know what I said." he said  
leaving the room. I watched him as he left. I sighed, and looked back  
out to the sunrise. Thinking. I figured I would stay here for a few  
days while I tried to find a home, then after that.I would be out of  
his life forever, and him mine. Depressing as that thought is, part of  
me doubted it. After a couple of minutes I went downstairs, the house  
looked so different from the other afternoon.  
"You going to stick 'round here for a bit before you go to pick some  
of your stuff up?" Tien asked not looking up from a rather thick book  
he was reading. I stood at the base of the steps; he was sitting in  
the same chair as I did the night before.  
"Well, I figured I would go now and get back, I'll only be a little  
while," I said then smirked, "you won't be deprived of my presence for  
too long" I added. I watched him as he grinned in a way that was like,  
'yeah, and your definition of little?' I have to admit; I didn't  
really know HOW long it was going to take me. Knowing my lick Bulma  
wound start interrogating me about where I was.  
"Very well." He said.  
"Oh, that made you sound Sooooooooooo much like my brother." I rolled  
my eyes as I walked towards the door.  
"Oh great, now I must go was my mouth out," he said sarcastically. It  
was amazing. Through out the entire conversation he never once looked  
up from his book, damn he is good, I can't even multi task like that!  
"Ja Matta Ne, Tien!" I called from the door.  
"Ja Ne." he said, actually looking up as I closed the door.  
  
Once outside I took to the skies, and then went the way I thought the  
CC building was. I have a VERY good since of direction. It wasn't but  
25 minutes later that I reached Capsule Corps. I went in the rather  
large house to be welcomed by a fuming Bulma.  
"Where were you!?" she spat at me, I just glared like I always do when  
someone demands something out of me.  
"None of your dang business!" I said as I walked past her.  
"Hey! I asked you a question!" she followed me  
"What? My brother not giving you enough so you pissed at everyone who  
walks through the door!?" I turned around and spat right at her face.  
Now if this wasn't gon'na be a catfight I dunno what. Bulma just stood  
there and looked shocked.  
"You bitch-"  
"Oh you're one to talk! Or is it your PMS talking?" I turned around  
and started up the stairs. As my back turned I felt Bulma's nails  
slash my skin, and before I knew what was happening, I turned around  
and slapped her upside the head. Knocking her out cold. It was then  
that I heard clapping from the doorway to my left, and saw Vegita  
leaning against the doorframe clapping, a smug look on his face.  
"Very good! And I must say if you hadn't have knocked her out I am  
shur I would have had to, dear sister." He smirked in his usual smirk,  
"but I must ask as well, where were you?" ugh! I never expected this  
same questioning from my own brother!  
"I was with a." I searched for a word, "a friend"  
"And that was.?" Vegita wasn't really interested in knowing, he just  
wanted to pry into my life.  
"Tienshinhan, that's who! Now if you don't mind I will be going to my  
room! Remember Vegita, it takes 42 muscles to frown, but only 4 to  
reach out there and BITCH-SLAP THAT MOTHER FUCKER!" I said then turned  
around and ran upstairs to my room, leaving a very shocked brother of  
mine behind.  
  
Once in my room I took out my old karate gear bag and put in 3 plain  
black halter-tops and 3 pairs of use-to-be-black-but-now-are-grayish  
Gi pants, a couple pairs of sock, and a plain maroon spaghetti strap  
shirt and black-gray sweatpants. I also put in my poetry book that I  
write in, in and a few sheets of printer paper in with a few pencils.  
There! I was done packing! After that I closed my door so I could  
change into some clean cloths. I put on some form fitting blue jeans  
and a black long sleeved shirt that was 3 times my size on, and tucked  
my shirt in. I brushed my hair and put it up in a low ponytail. I also  
put on a pair of my army combat boots. Damn I love those things. Then  
I was done and went back down stairs. Vegita was rummaging in the  
kitchen, so I got out of the house without any question, but SLAMMED  
the door behind me.  
  
It took me a bit longer to get back to Tien's place; I had to find it  
again! I finally got there in about 45 minutes. I walked in the door  
and put my things down. I could see from the kitchen window, that  
shown into the back yard, Tien training. I grinned, hoping he would  
like a sparing partner, after all, I do love to spar, but even more  
than that.I love to grapple. I exited the house and walked around to  
the back.  
"Look who has returned." I said announcing my presence.  
"Welcome back, care to spar? I would love to see if you are as strong  
as your brother." Tien smirked, a confident look on his face.  
"Why spar? Grappling is so much more fun!" a said with a smile.  
"Your call, whatever, it's fine by me. We'll grapple then" Tien  
replied. I poked my knuckles and then my wrists,  
"Alright!" we both got into fighting positions, "hajime!" ((Hajime=  
begin, for those of you not knowing of Japanese words)) on my words we  
both sprang into action. ((For those of u who have never grappled,  
some of this might sound a little 'wrong' like the terms, 'mount' and  
'guard' but mind you! I speak from major grappling experience! I take  
karate, Issen-ryu to be exact, so I am pretty fresh on knowledge)) I  
was pleased to see Tien didn't go easy on me. We both swiped at each  
other, and then broke free of one another; over and over this  
occurred, until I found myself lying on the ground. My, my! Tiens  
speed is great! Lost in sudden shock I realized that Tien had already  
gotten in the mount position, and I liked it, but then snapping back  
to reality I began trying to turn the tables, and I tried bucking him  
off. It tired me, I weighed so little, and didn't have enough mass.  
  
I stopped my struggle and laid back, breathing hard, Tien barely had  
to work to keep me down when I struggled. I looked up at him a feeling  
of sudden power went through me as suddenly I gave one last struggle,  
and in seconds found myself on top, Tien in the guard. The surprised  
look on his face made me give a soft giggle, I liked this position  
too. but I would be no match for Tien as long as he was in the guard,  
so, I dug my elbows into his legs, scoring their automatic drop from  
my waist, allowing myself to get into the mount, I liked this position  
A LOT. Tien knew he could have easily have flung me off, I could see  
it in his eyes, that look of, I'm-letting-you-have-a-bit-of-fun-first,  
apparent. I tried my best to keep him down, my arms in an ex-block on  
his chest, but after a mater of seconds found myself on the ground  
again, in the guard position, legs wrapped around tiens waist. I then  
got a battle plan in mind. I then hit him in the arm, about three  
fingers up from the bend in the arm, breaking-down the left arm,  
making him un-balanced, and then rolling over on top of him in mount  
position again, I was still breathing headily.  
"Okay, we can keep rolling around in the grass, OR we can call it a  
draw" I offered, practically laying on top of him.  
"Fine by me." Tien said without the slightest hint of tiredness. I  
then got off of him, he got up without any problem.  
"You put up a decent ground fight, bet you'd do better on your feet  
though" Tien wanted to spar, I don't thing he enjoyed grappling, as  
arousing as it was, and I tell you, BOTH of us were aroused, hehehe,  
It was easy to tell, but I won't get into details!  
  
~I can't run anymore,  
  
I give myself to you,  
  
I'm sorry,  
  
I'm sorry,  
  
In all my bitterness,  
  
I ignored,  
  
All that's real and true,  
  
All I need is you,  
  
When night falls on me,  
  
I'll not close my eyes,  
  
I'm too alive,  
  
And you're too strong,  
  
I can't lie anymore,  
  
I fall down before you,  
  
I'm sorry,  
  
I'm sorry.~  
  
"Lets go inside, you need too get your energy back up if we are to  
spar later" Tien opened the back door and gestured for me to go  
inside. I did and went to get my stuff that I had left inside beside  
the door.  
"I didn't figure you could handle grappling me, but you did better  
than I would have first thought," Tien said as he followed me, but  
stopped at the doorway between the large living room and the kitchen.  
"Really? If that is so then your predictions for our sparring session  
later is.?" I questioned slyly with a Vegita-like smirk.  
"Heh! That you'll kick my ass!" Tien watched me as I walked toward  
him.  
"Pah! Trust me, I am WEAK! I only have speed on my side, I'm pretty  
harmless!" I said as I softly taped a pencil of mine I had taken out  
of my karate bag to his cheek, I held a piece of paper in the other  
hand. I went and sat on the large couch near the kitchen doorway. I  
leant over to the coffee table that was a little less that a foot away  
and began to write. Tien came over to see,  
"What's that you're writing?" Tien asked as he sat beside me.  
"Something," I continued to write. I was using Egyptian hieroglyphs so  
that Tien didn't know what I was writing. But I was evidentially  
wrong.  
"Interesting." Tien said reading the glyphs.  
"Y-you can read hieroglyphs!?" I held the paper up to myself so he  
couldn't read it anymore. I specialized in Egyptology while in school,  
aaaaaaaaaaaaand Egypt is kinda in my blood, being as my mother was  
from there. Though I have never actually been to Egypt." I just looked  
up at him like he was a god or something, oh kami I LOVED Egypt! I  
just sat there and gaped.  
"You gon'na be a'right?" Tien looked oddly at me.  
"Ugh, yeah, yeah I will, hehehe" I blushed. My paper behelled some  
pretty deep stuff, I mean I came close to writing that I like Tien!  
Now how embarrassed would I be! Just thank Kami that I only wrote that  
my future had taken a turn!  
  
I sat the paper down, face down, and looked over to Tien, for some  
reason I felt shy around him now, after establishing the fact that he  
had EGYPTIAN blood in him, and I don't know why. My eyes darted from  
him to my paper, and a blush rose over me. There was a long silence as  
this all happened, and it was him who broke it.  
"Your hieroglyphs are beautiful," there for a minute I could have  
scorn he meant something else by that; by kami I thought he meant  
something else!  
"th-thankyou" I said shyly.  
"Ummm, If I may ask this, have.have you ever loved anyone before?"  
Tien spoke in a voice almost a whisper; I looked up at him, straight  
in his eyes and said my reply.  
"No. I have never loved.or will I probably ever find love," I looked  
away as I finished  
"Have you ever had a friend you cared deeply enough that you never  
wanted them to leave your presence?" another personal question, again  
I looked up at him dead in the face.  
"Never. Never before. Consider yourself lucky. You and my brother and  
my former master are the only males to ever lay hands on me, literally  
speaking," my tone was harsh, but in the same whisper as his. I was  
basically telling him my soul, and I knew nothing about him, other  
than what I have seen.  
"You consider me friend, Or just another human?" he asked, voice still  
low.  
"You see too much of my brother in me." we were caught in each others  
gaze, and I was to dazed to notice I now sat on his lap, until I could  
actually feel his breath.  
"I see you as someone I can trust, as someone I can talk to.as someone  
I can love," I then looked away, "but the latter will come later on."  
  
~My only hope,  
  
(All the times I've tried)  
  
My only peace,  
  
(To walk away from you)  
  
My only joy,  
  
My only strength,  
  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
  
My only power,  
  
My only life,  
  
(And love is where I am)  
  
My only love. ~  
  
He looked down at me with shocked expression. "You've your brothers  
smirk, that is all I see of him in you."  
"Thank you" I don't know what I was thinking as I laid my head down on  
his chest, in fact I probably wasn't thinking at all.  
"Ahem, ah.you ready?" Tien stirred be from my almost arrived slumber.  
"For?" I asked looking up at him.  
"To spar," I smiled; Tien must love to fight, to disturb such a nice  
moment.  
"Shur," I smiled, and was bout to get up when Tien got up first,  
holding me in his arms as he did so, and setting me down beside him.  
"Lets go then," he said looking down at me, my 5'8" height short to  
his own 6'3".  
"Wait. I have something to ask YOU," I looked up at him.  
  
"Hmn?"  
"Have you ever loved anyone before?" I was dead serious.  
"No. I have never loved.before now," his gaze did not falter. He was  
telling the truth.  
"Have you ever had a friend you cared deeply enough that you never  
wanted them to leave your presence?" I repeated the interrogation he  
had put me through a few minutes before.  
"A time ago. Yes, but that was a long time back." Truthful to a fault  
he is.  
"Do you consider me friend, Or just another Sayjin?" I said the last  
question with slyness.  
"I consider you to be more than a friend than anyone else," very  
sincere, I felt as if I was melting right then and there.  
"That is all I needed to know." I smiled and stood on my tiptoes and  
gave Tien a quick 'peck on the cheek' and ten looked back up at him to  
see his stunned expression.  
"A first?" I asked interested.  
"Yes. Definitely a first." He smiled down at me, "and here is  
another." he then leant down and kissed me on my lips. It sent shivers  
down my spine. Had I been in my right mind I would have pushed away,  
but instead I pushed on. For this to be his first kiss he did it so  
perfectly, or was it my OWN unexperience? Whatever it was, I didn't  
care. It was when he pulled away I snapped back to reality.  
"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me." Tien looked shame  
fully away.  
"Hey, no harm done.lets go spar, what do you say 'bout that?" I tried  
to get him to look at me.  
"You can forgive my moment of uncontrolled action?" he looked  
pitifully down at me.  
"Oh course, you meant that kiss, but not your actions, I can  
understand that, now k'mon, lets go.please?" he smiled at my words.  
"Eager to play are we?" he paused, "well.let's go then."  
  
~Constantly ignoring,  
  
The pain consuming me,  
  
But this time it's cut too deep,  
  
I'll never stray again.  
  
My only hope,  
  
(All the times I've tried)  
  
My only peace,  
  
(To walk away from you)  
  
My only joy,  
  
My only strength,  
  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
  
My only power,  
  
My only life,  
  
(And love is where I am)  
  
My only love,  
  
My only hope,  
  
(All the times I've tried)  
  
My only peace,  
  
(To walk away from you)  
  
My only joy,  
  
My only strength,  
  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
  
My only power,  
  
My only life,  
  
(And love is where I am)  
  
My only love. ~  
  
I think that was a little more romantic than the actual RP was.oh well! Just remember! That was/is based on an rp my friend and her boyfriend did in 2000! 


End file.
